FULL MOON YA'LL
by mandaree1
Summary: Enid joins her Dad on a trip through the woods.


**Disclaimer: I don't own OK K.O.!**

 **Title: FULL MOON YA'LL**

 **Summary: Enid joins her Dad on a trip through the woods.**

 **...**

"IT'S A FULL MOON YA'LL!"

"We know, Dad." Enid shoved a spoon into her mouth in an effort to sound less sarcastic, waiting grumpily for the coffee to finish brewing. "You mark it on on every calendar. And remind us. Repeatedly."

"Now, now, Enid," Wilhamena chided, sounding far too awake for a vampire at six A.M., even with all the curtains closed. "Full moons are important to your father."

Enid flipped the spoon handle up with her tongue and didn't respond. Icky grabbed onto her shorts and tugged, pointing at the cabinet next to her head, from which she retrieved one of the many boxes of cereal littered inside. No point in opening a new one when it was still good, right?

If Wilhamena was awake for a vampire, then that only doubled for Bernard, who had plans on frolicking through the night. His purple tail wagged faster than the eye permitted following as her father paced around the kitchen, panting. "I'm gonna go howl! And catch some prey! And- and maybe I'll even see about meeting up with the pack!"

"We know, Dad," she repeated.

"Say hi to the pack for us, dear," Wilhamena chipped in.

Bernard dropped down on his knees, wrapping an arm around each of his younger childrens' shoulders. "Oh, but how could I forget? These little rascals are finally old enough to join their old man on a walk through the woods." He wiped away a single tear. "I'm so proud."

Enid tapped her foot. It shouldn't take this long for coffee to be made. "Have fun, good luck, all those vibes."

A hairy arm found its way around her shoulders quicker than Enid's half-asleep mind could process, drawing her closer to her father's chest. "And maybe I'll take my little winja along with me!"

"I thought we all agreed that winja was a banned word in this house," she said. Enid didn't surrender so much as she let her body be moved, leaning with her arms crossed. "Besides, I've got school. And work."

"You could take a skip day," Wilhamena offered, capturing her attention immediately. "As long as you don't have any tests."

She considered it. She shook her head. "Still got work."

"You can skip that too, honey."

Enid plucked the spoon from her mouth, face blank. "Mr. Gar would eat me alive if I cut out on him."

"Funny," Wilhamena said, "I never took him for a man-eater."

"He'd wreck me, Mom."

"I thought you said he was a nice man."

"He is. He's also fully capable of wrecking me, and uses that to keep us rebellious kids in line."

"Well, if he tries, he'll have me to tango with!" Bernard offered with a toothy smile. "Come'on, pup. Why not? We haven't been out on a full moon together in ages."

"Gar will destroy you," Enid assured him easily, reaching out to take the coffee pot, which had finally dinged. "But better you than me, I suppose. I'm in."

* * *

Bernard all but rips the witch hat off of Enid's head as she quietly slips down the stairs, mindful of waking up her mother. "Uh-uh. The whole point of the full moon is to go as you are. In my case, that's as a big fluffy dog. In _your_ case, that's a ninja."

Enid is taken mildly off balance by that emotionally, then becomes mildly off balance physically when her siblings come tumbling down the stairs, looking about as awake as she did this morning. "I mean... we might run into some of your pack buddies, Dad."

"Good." He patted her on the head. "I want them to get a good eyeful of my daughter, the winja-"

" _I thought we agreed winja was a banned word in this house_."

"-And my other lovely kids," he finished calmly, waving a hand for them to follow. "Into the night we go!"

The first few steps out at night are always awkward, as far as Enid is concerned, hovering on the porch as her father fiddled with the lock. Even in a neighborhood accustomed to spookiness, simply walking out of the house and into the woods always made her a bit self-conscious. Boris and Icky held none of her trepidation, all but sprinting across the empty street, and, as the older sister, it's kind of her job to follow them. Bernard lets out what's best described as a surprised yip and sprints after, calling for them to wait up.

"Alright, kiddos," he says, once they're all sitting. Enid leans against a tree in a blatant attempt at clutching at her dignity. She can only imagine what the blow her social life would take if it got back to Plaza that her father had chased her across a street in the middle of the night, yelling like a startled rabbit. "A full moon is the one night a month a werewolf and his family can go out and go a-hunting. You all smell like me, so no one should mess with you, but if you happen to see some shiny eyes, it's probably just another werewolf, so don't be alarmed."

Boris and Icky both nod, sounding a bit like maracas as they do so.

Bernard held up his pointer claw. "Now, what's the first rule of hunting?"

"Be quiet?" Enid offered.

"Be _yourself_."

"Oh. Right. That."

"Stick close to your sister, my little monsters," he added, already inching towards the shrubbery. "Dad's gotta go let off some steam."

"Leave me with the hard work, why don't you?" she chimed in, but he was already gone, bounding away with an excited bark. Enid wasn't entirely sure how he ever managed to catch anything while making such a racket. "Alright then. You guys wanna, like, set up a trap, or..."

Icky and Boris nodded. Enid clicked her tongue sent a thumbs up their way. If she was being honest with herself, she was already ready to head home and sleep, but that would only serve to hurt her father's feelings.

The night ticks on despite her complaints. Neither Icky nor Boris have any clue whatsoever on how to hunt, so it's up to Enid to show them how to construct a rudimentary trap. That, of course, segway-ed into the boys rioting at the idea of actually killing any small woodland creatures. Enid blows the contraption up with her fire blast and they all pout. "Dad's over-eagerness is literally tearing this family apart," Enid grunts at one point, only half-joking, and neither of her siblings deny it.

* * *

Enid hears him coming before he arrives, swatting at her ponytail in jest. She can smell blood on his breath. (Which, in hindsight, is probably a creepy thought to have, but blood is a fact of life. Her mom is a vampire, for pete's sake. Enid's had the odd urge herself, and she's not above admitting she's indulged. Just... don't tell K.O. He's too young for that stuff.) "How's it going, my little ninja?"

"Well, I've only gotten one splinter so far, so I'll take it as a win." Enid leaned against a tree, boot digging into the bark. "You don't have to keep calling me that, you know?"

"It's what you are, isn't it?" He tilted his head to the side. How oddly adorable for this early in the morning.

"Yeah. But it feels like you're trying to, like, sell yourself on it. We can be lowkey about my career choices, dad. It won't hurt my feelings."

"But you want to be a ninja, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Then why would we be lowkey about it? I want to help you live your dream, pup!"

"Dad, we're in the middle of the woods. The only dream I have is to curl up in bed."

Bernard reached a meaty paw out to ruffle her hair, taking off with a belly laugh that made her smile to hear. "Come get me, Enid!"

"Oho, is this a competition?" Enid did the kind of ninja run she would only do when she was in the middle of the woods- a cheesy, silly kind- as she followed behind, poking him in the ear as she passed. "You're it!"

* * *

"D'ya really think it's safe for us to leave Boris and Icky alone on the ground?"

"Whattaya mean, pup? We can see 'em just fine from here."

"Well, yeah, but..." She gestured to the extremely brittle branches they were perched on. "We're kinda at the top of a tree right now, Dad."

Bernard chuckled. "Yeah, well, what can I say? We got pretty competitive."

"I'm not taking responsibility for this, by the way."

"You never do, sweetie."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Let's not kid ourselves, Enid. This isn't the first time we've almost broken our necks climbing up high places."

Enid doesn't reply. They watch Icky and Boris chase each other, the latter slipping and falling into a shallow stream. Quiet laughter shook their shoulders. "Well, I suppose this wasn't a _complete_ disaster."

"I liked it too!" Bernard slung an arm around her shoulders, giving a squeeze. "How d'ya feel about maybe checking in with the pack, then heading on home?"

The easygoing smile slipped off her face. "Sure, Dad. If that's that you want."

"I'm asking what _you_ want."

"Hmm."

"Hmm isn't a want."

"They're _your_ pack, Dad. You decide."

"This is one of those things where you don't want to actually admit something is wrong but something totally is, isn't it?"

"I believe the proper term is evasion."

"Yeah. That." He poked her. "What's wrong, Enid?"

Enid let out a long sigh. "I guess... I just don't want to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me?" Bernard blinked at her owlishly. "How could you possibly embarrass me?"

She pointedly thrust her arms downward, then set them on her bent legs, watching quietly while her brothers played.

Her father engulfed her in a fluffy bear hug. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

"Dad," Enid wheezed. "Can't breathe."

"I wasn't very supportive of you, and that was wrong of me." Bernard pressed a kiss to her temple. "I thought bringing you out with me would help reassure you that I want to be there for you. I want to help you grow into a super spooky ninja."

"Thanks, Dad." She bumped her head on his shoulder. "That means a lot. Seriously."

"Y'know what?" Bernard asked, disengaging himself. "Let's get the kids and go home. The pack isn't ready for your winja awesomeness."

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED WINJA WAS A BANNED WORD IN THIS HOUSE."

"Maybe it is!" he laughed, hopping off the branch. "But I'll only stop saying it if you catch me!"

"You're on!" Enid called, before disappearing in a flash of smoke.

Wicked cackling echoed through the night until dawn.

 **Author's Note: Wooo! I've had the first half of this ready for, like, months. I just kinda stalled on the finale. But here we go- Enid and Bernard family fluff!**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
